


I’ll be right after you

by Thedoggod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Big Spoilers, Enemies to Lovers, Himbo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of saimota, One Shot, Partner In Crime, Reflection on Death, flirting with your nemesis, mention of gonta, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoggod/pseuds/Thedoggod
Summary: “ -KOKICHI! GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING GREMLIN!-They had been running in circles for almost an hour now, and Kaito was struggling to keep up with the smaller guy, he really was like an energetic child.And… as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, Kaito was ill.”Kokichi steals Kaito’s jacket, before he knows it, his pranks set motion to a series of events that will change their future.Bound by a shared secret, and by an inevitable fate.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I’ll be right after you

**Author's Note:**

> The ship is not explicit in anyway in this story, but I wanted to explore their dynamic and relationship and how they both could have viewed each other.
> 
> Note: English isn’t my first language, let me know if there are any major mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

A Childish laughter was echoing through the hallways of the academy.  
inside such a decadent building, it could’ve very well been misinterpreted as the laugh of a ghost.  
...That wasn’t the case though.

-K O K I C H I !-

Instead what was playing was more of a chasing scene from a comedy movie.

Kokichi was running down the corridors, giggling like a schoolgirl, someone running after him.

-You’re too slow Luminary of my ass!- 

That someone was the promising, young, aspiring astronaut, Kaito Momota.

-KOKICHI! GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING GREMLIN!-

They had been running in circles for almost an hour now, and Kaito was struggling to keep up with the smaller guy, he really was like an energetic child.  
And… as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, Kaito was ill.

The chase started when Kokichi, stole Kaito’s jacket, he noticed how Kaito wasn’t wearing it, and the piece was clothing was just sitting over his chair, begging to be worn.  
Stealthy as a fox, he had snatched the purple jacket, shroud it over his shoulders, like a cape.  
He stood up in front of a confused crowd, made a cheeky remark on how “Kaito’s jacket looked better on him anyway” and took off.

Stubborn how he was, the jacket’s owner took the bait, and everyone else in the dining hall was finally able to get back to their breakfast.

The astronaut walked another set of stairs, he was barely keeping up with Kokichi, he kneeled down, panting and gasping for hair, he couldn’t keep up with him.  
He wondered when his breath got so much shorter.  
He could hear Kokichi’s steps still going up and down the hallway.

The supreme leader was having so much fun being tagged by his nemesis, he didn’t notice at first, but he was soon to realise that Kaito wasn’t behind him anymore.  
He slowed down and stopped on his tracks.  
Then he was walking over him, tilting his head like a curious cat.

-What’s wrong now, Kaito? Are you too tired? Do you finally give up, you old man?-  
There was no response, Kaito was too concentrated on breathing.   
The other got closer.

-Geez! How B O R I N G! Kaito you’re no fun!-   
He whined, now standing right in front of the astronaut.  
He crossed his arms, stomping his foot in frustration, like some spoiled kid.  
How could he ignore him like that? Ruining his fun…

-HEY, I’m talking to you!-

Suddenly he cupped Kaito’s chin and pulled his face up, forcing their eyes to meet.

That was it.  
If Kaito had managed to regain some control, now the sudden motion made his head spin as a roulette.  
He could’ve punched Kokichi out of frustration, but his legs could no longer hold him.  
His lips parted, but the sound that came from his mouth sounded more like a sigh than a word 

-k… k o k i c h i?-

The last blurry thing Kaito saw was Kokichis’s face, his expression changing from annoyed to confused, then worried, his jacket still on his shoulders.  
And then everything was black, his shaking legs finally gave out, with much shock Kokichi's reflexes were quick enough to catch Kaito as he fainted, preventing him from hurting himself by falling on the hard floor.

-Ohi! Momota! What kind of joke is this?-  
At the moment he couldn’t realise how much of a cold sweat he was in.

—————————————————————————————————————

A light creeping through a window probably.  
That was the first thing Kaito was able to distinguish as he slowly regained consciousness.  
He opened his eyes.  
Taking in informations about his surroundings.  
That was his room, he was laying on his bed, sitting at the end of it was a familiar figure.  
Kokichi.  
Lost in his thoughts looking somewhere far.  
Probably bored, knowing him, but it didn’t look like it… he just seemed uneased.  
The bed creaked as Momota raised himself, making the other jump from surprise.

-Momota-kun! You’re awake, man did my vision make you fall that bad? You must have the biggest crush on me-  
He leaned closer, with a devilish grin on his face, only for it to fade.  
Not even teasing got a response from the other, Kaito was just looking down avoiding eye contact as he would often do whenever he was uncomfortable.  
But it wasn’t mere discomfort, there was a look of dreadfulness painted on his face, like he had just woken up from a bad dream.

-Kaito?- Kokichi leaned a bit more in, as he raised his hand to touch the astronaut’s shoulder, he jumped.  
Kaito was sweating, panting, eyes open wide, it seemed like he was under attack.  
Kokichi felt… worried. It was like he didn’t recognise him.  
And he was right, Kaito felt like he didn’t know anything at all, like all he had known was slipping away from his hands like sand.  
Then his mind just fell from wherever it had been floating, and hit the ground.  
He shook himself out of the state he was and got back to reality.

-Ah… S-shut up! I just skipped breakfast because of you fucking lil goblin stole my jacket! A-and all that running got me feeling dizzy! You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Especially for an astronaut!-

Right then and then Kaito noticed that his jacket had been laying on him as a blanket, this whole time.  
He wondered if Kokichi had put it there.  
The ultimate supreme leader just stared back at him blankly.  
Ouma could tell a lie from the truth, he could spell out what someone else was thinking just by the pitch of their voice, he would’ve been the ultimate liar if he wasn’t the ultimate evil leader.  
But with the rollercoaster of emotions he had just witnessed, he decided to let it pass and keep his mouth shut, after all he still wasn’t sure on how this could’ve played out in the end.

-I see, well, so much fuzz for this ugly jacket of yours, we have a full set of the same looking clothing in our closet you know?-

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

-Well, that’s not the point! Also I’m fine now, just a bit light headed, I don’t need your help anymore! You can leave!-

-Yeah, yeah, I already told Gonta to call up your emo sidekick, he’ll be happy to suck you off until you feel better, so don’t worry-  
He imitated a dirty gesture that was able to catch Kaito by surprise enough for his face to turn bright red, up to the ears.  
As he stood up from the bed and opened the door, both of them knew that what had happened was something not to be spoken ever again, something that only the both of them knew.  
Even if the others found out Kaito had fainted, they couldn’t know how bad of a state he was in when it occurred.  
There was a mutual, unspoken trust between them in that moment.  
Even if they didn’t want so, they had become partners in crime.

Kokichi stopped and turned before leaving.

-Kaito?-

-Yeah?-

…

-Your jacket still looks better on me!-   
He laughed and closed the door behind him.

—————————————————————————————————————

He said it one more time.

-It still looks better on me-

Kokichi, was standing right in front of him, a smile on his lips, and immense fatigue in his eyes.  
Kaito examined him.  
Kokichi was facing him, with his arms crossed, over his bare chest, his body swinging a little from side to side, playfully. Following the motion was his own purple jacket, Kaito’s favourite, floating.  
everything was ready, his plan, like a clock on a bomb, so painfully precise, was about to set in motion.  
His face wasn’t expressing anything, not fear, nor happiness or anger.  
Just a forced smile.

They were both exhausted, bleeding from so many wounds, that they almost had forgotten about.

-Well, let's start the show! Shall we?-   
His enemy walked down the stairs, Kaito’s eyes followed him as he slowly lied under the mechanic press.  
Even through Kaito’s jacket, Kokichi could feel the cold metallic coffin under him.

Kaito stepped closer to the command panel, his body moved like it wasn’t his own, nothing felt real in that situation.  
Just like that time...  
He felt a sorrow filling him, helpless.  
He had always believed, always thought that there could be another way, but not this time, there was nothing he could do to change the situation they were in.  
His own persona had been reduced to a mere chess piece, and he could only watch as Kokichi toyed with him.

Yet he felt a sort of compassion for the other.  
He knew his plan wasn’t to die like that, so horribly, it was hideous to look at him, waiting so patiently for his fate.  
How could he be so calm?  
Was there nothing more to say? Nothing more to do one last time?  
He remembered what it felt like to look into death’s face, and coming to terms with the fact that she was coming for you.  
In fact he was still processing that, knowingly that every breath one takes could be his last, somehow he wanted to think that he accepted it.  
He wondered if that was what Kokichi was feeling.

He thought about the time he had passed out in front of him.  
When he had been compassionate towards him.  
Maybe he never really wanted to kill him in the first place...  
It was so hard to get inside the other’s head, he almost didn’t know if what he was about to do had any meaning, but Kaito took a decision and decided to follow through.

He kept staring at the buttons in front of him, not even noticing the tears that had started falling down his face.

-Come on Kaito, we don’t have all day.- as he was talking he noticed Kaito walking down the stairs and dragging himself to his side.  
Kokichi stood up.

-What are you doing? I told you to push the button already!-   
His voice broke, startled by hiccups, before he knew he was crying as well.  
Kaito silently pulled him into a hug.  
Everything he had been holding back came out like water running down of a sink.  
He couldn’t take the pressure any longer, every second of wait was a second more of agonising pain.  
It’s no fun to wait for your death.

-S-stop t-that, I don’t ne-ed your pity! Godd-ammit!-  
Kokichi struggled to be released from Kaito’s arms, whining, but it was no use, he wouldn’t let go.

-You’re not alone.-

-What?-

-I know you hate me, and I despise you, but even after everything, I Want you to know that you’re not alone, not now nor ever. You’re not dying alone.-  
He pulled back, finally looking into Kokichi’s wet, red eyes.

-And I guess, I’ll be right after you. We’ll see each other in the after life, so that I can haunt you forever like I should-  
The smaller boy chuckled, a bitter laugh for a cruel irony.

-Then you’ll be stuck with me forever.-

-That’s the price I’ll have to pay to keep an eye on you- 

They sat in silence for a bit.  
Kaito couldn’t tell if his words were sincere, he just didn’t want Kokichi to go that way, somewhere inside his heart he knew, he didn’t deserve it.

-Thank you… Kaito, but now you really have to go.-

-Yeah…-

They finally let go of each other, Kokichi felt cold again, Kaito’s mind was blank again, but they both felt… calmer somehow.  
After he got back to the panel, he looked at his partner in crime.

-Goodbye Ouma.-

-Goodbye Momota, see you soon.-

Kaito wanted to remember him differently, not lying at the base of a giant press machine, he tried to imagine him again, running away with his jacket, giggling… laughing carelessly.  
He put his hand on the button.

-Kokichi?- 

-Hm?-

-You’re right… it does look better on you.-

And he pressed the button.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hoped you like my fan fiction, I haven’t wrote one in so long, critics and suggestions are well appreciated. :)  
> I know it lacks description, but I wanted since it’s a one shot, that included so many events, I wanted to concentrate more on the character’s feelings .


End file.
